


A Mistake Named Flash

by Princess24



Series: Enemies To Friends [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: A Bully is what the school thinks of me.A Burden is what my family believes me to be.A popular is the worlds opinions,But I know the truth.I am Nothing but a mistake.From the "Not What it Seems" Universe.Flash's POV
Series: Enemies To Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163543
Kudos: 2





	A Mistake Named Flash

(Flash POV)

* * *

Tugging down the sleeves of my shirt, I winced as the fabric brushed against my wound. The memory of the burning pain as the knife sliced through my flesh haunting my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder why I even keep fighting, but than the bright blue eyes of one peter parker reminds me of my promise. No matter how much pain it causes me. No matter how many cuts line my arms. I will protect the kid. Even if it means bullying him. I grimaced as the brown locks on his head appeared down the hall. Whimpering quietly at what I had to do I took a deep breath and called out to him.

"Hey Porker!" He stiffened at my voice but did not turn around. If anything he seemed to speed up, keeping his head down as he attempted to escape. Part of me wanted to let him escape. Part of me just wanted to pretend like I never saw him and run away, but than I caught sight of bright menacing green eyes watching me from the shadows. I flinched knowing just by that smirk he was giving me that I wasn't getting out of this. So racing after my prey I dug my nails into his shoulder. Dragging him back and shoving him against the wall. A scowl on my crumbling face.

"Hey Idiot I am talking to you." I snap hating my self for causing the fear that flashed in his eyes before it vanished behind a tired expression. 

"Flash any chance we can get a rain check. I am really not up for your bullying today." Peter sighed his eyes looking more dead than alive making me want to cry as I realized I put that look there. I opened my mouth to hurl another insult when I paused as I noticed his wince. Glancing down I frown as I notice bruises just barely visible under his shirt collar where my hand was gripping his arm pulling on the cloth. I hesitated as I realized he was hurt.

I really just wanted to pull him into my arms and comfort my friend from so long ago. I knew it wouldn't be welcome. After all its my fault our close friendship in middle school was destroyed. Not that I had much choice but to bully him. Images of a blood stained bathroom, and a barely awake peter filled my head. Making me shiver in dread. I almost pulled back at that but than I caught sight of Aaron’s intense gaze trained on me. An inquiring smirk on his face. I could just hear his thoughts as he taunted me.

 _"hmm going to back off are ya. Thats fine if you want to go back on our deal I could always..."_ Desprate to stop his silent threats I spun back to my victim and punched him in the stomach. Though I held back quite a bit. Putting just barely enough force to satisfy my older brother. I could pratically hear Aaron’s silent laughter as he noticed me struggling to control my emotions. Spitting in the kids face I sneer at him struggling to hide my inner turmoil.

"This isn't over Porker. Just wait until after school." Turning on my heels I stalked away before hiding in a shadowy hallway and watching as Aaron stared Peter down. I need to be sure he didn't go back on our deal. I flinched as he seemed to feel my gaze. His emerald green eyes tracking over to me. He grinned heading my way. An evil glint in his eyes as he grasped my arm. I couldn't stop a ehimper from slipping through my lips as his fingers dug into the recent wound drawing blood as he pulled me away. Oh how I wish someone would save me, but I've learned from past experience that wasn't going to happen. I was on my own. 

I groaned as Aaron shoved me into an empty bathroom causing me to hit the ground hard. Glancing up I grimace at the sight of the knife twirling around his fingers. Excitement clear in his eyes as he approached me. Kneeling down and grabbing my arm he pushed up the sleeve. Revealing the painful carvings adorning my arm. Aaron grinned licking his lips as he trailed the knifes edge along the bloody letters drawing fresh blood and making me whimper in pain. I squirmed biting my bottom lip to hold back a scream as he deepened the lines making the harsh word stand out against my milky skin. By the time he was done blood was rapidly oozing from the cuts dripping down my skin onto the tiled floor below. Making me shiver.

 _"Worthless."_ Smiling he wiped off the blood on his knife on the inside of his shirt before standing up. Avoiding eye contact I rolled down my sleeve fighting back tears as I got to my feet. Pushing past him I headed to the nurses office and praying that she wasn't present so I could swipe some bandanges for my arms. I am just greatful we are still in school. He can't go all out like he normally would, but that also made me dread when school ended. There would be nothing to save me from his wrath. I whimpered fearfully as I allowed a tear to slid unwilling down my cheek. If only school could last forever. 

* * *

Exiting the school and heading toward the parking lot i froze as I noticed Parker just a little a head of me. Glancing nervously around to make sure Aaron was no where to be seen. I hurried to catch up to Peter before he left.

"Hey Peter wait up." I call ignoring the small groan he emitted. I was actually slightly surprised when he stopped and waited for me to catch up. A curious look on his face. Stopping in front of him, and nervously wringing my hands together, I avoided his gaze as I asked my question.

"Hey um are you ok? Its just you flinched earlier when I touched your shoulder and I..." I trailed off unsure exactly where I was going with this. After a moment of stunned silence Peter replied. His confusion clear on his face.

"Flash why do you care?" I flinched at that but decided not to retailiate after all he was right. By all intents and purposes I shouldn't care. Opening my mouth I was just about to respond when I paled. My eyes locking on a smirking Aaron watching me from his perch leaning against his Ferrari. His keys twirling around his fingers. I gulped praying he didn't see me showing concern otherwise both Peter and I are in for a world of hurt. Steeling my face and hardening my heart I shove Peter away a growl leaving my lips.

"Your right I don't care. Who could care for a cursed child such as you." I snapped turning to walk away. My heart hammering in my chest as I headed toward the devil awaiting to skin me alive. I flinched as I felt a hand on my arm holding me in place and keeping me from running to my doom. Tears pooling in my eyes I glanced up at the concerned face of Peter.

"Wait Flash are you..." The screeching of tires cut him off as a black van skidded to a halt before us. I gasped in terror as the doors slammed open and we were dragged inside. The last thing I saw before my world went dark was my brothers laughing face as he watched me get kidnapped. I felt my heart shatter as I realized he truly doesn't care about me. I was alone. I yelped as i was hit over the head and my world faded away. 

* * *

Blinking open my eyes I frown in confusion as I find myself tied to a chair in a seemly empty room. Glancing around me I am drawn in by a groan. Noticing Peter tied up beside me I sigh realizing what this means.

"Let me guess we were kidnapped for ransom?" Sighed leabing back in my chair and staring at the ceiling.

"W...what?" Peter stammered fully awake now. Rolling my eyes I focus my attention on him.

"Come on Peter your practically Starks son. Its not hard to guess why we are here." I stated tugging on the ropes to see if I can escape. No luck.

"But I thought you didn't believe me about my internship or about Mr. Stark adopting me after my aunt passed?" I paused at that. Stopping my struggles as I fixed him with an appologtic gaze.

"Look the truth is. I never actually wanted to bully you in the first place. I actually wanted to be your friend, not to hurt you."

"Than why? Why hurt me, and call me a liar so many times?" My gaze drops at this, eyes closing as if in pain as a tear sneaks down my face.

"Aaron."

"Your brother? What does he have to do with any of this?" He asks his curiousity sistracting him from our predicament. Taking a breath I decide to explain. Not like Aaron is here to torment me for revealing the deal we have.

"He isn't the nicest brother in the world. In fact he is down right violent. He was kicked out of his last school after nearly beating a kid half to death, but because of my parents money he wasn't found guilty. No one could prove he did it ethier. So my parents transferred him here. The same school I go to. He found out I was friends with you and threatened to seriously harm you if I didn't start bullying you. At first I said no. I hoped he was bluffing and would back off when he saw I wouldn't do it, but than when I saw him beating you every day. Plus you coming to school looking more and more like a sacred rabbit I cracked. I couldn't let my brother continue. I tried going to a teacher for help but that was the day his bullying of you got worse. Not to mention my parents paid off the teachers and principal to look the other way. Do you remember the last day Aaron bullied you?" I notice him shiver at that. No doubt remembering the day Aaron nearly beat him to death. 

"How can I forget." He whispered closing his eyes no doubt being plagued by horrifying memories. I grimaced in sympathy at his reaction.

"Yeah. That was the day I realized I had no choice. So I started calling you names. Shoving you into lockers anytime Aaron was near. Swiping your lunch money, and homemade lunches. Though i did try to sneak your lunch back in your locker when Aaron wasn't looking." I admitted avoiding eye contact again before continuing.

"I did all I could to keep Aaron’s attention off of you. It worked he left you alone. Instead he switched his focus to.... well to someone else." 

"He switched his focus to you didn't he." He whispered horrified. Hesitantly I nodded another tear slidding down my face.

"Yeah. I mean he bullied me anyway, but after our deal it got worse. He... he started finding other ways to torment me besides just his fists."

"Flash what are those cuts on your arms?" I flinched at his question hating that he had noticed it. Head dipping even lower I decided I might as well admit the whole truth here. After all once our kidnappers realize my family won't pay. I doubt I will be surviving much longer. Opening my mouth I continued my explanation. 

"He started writing words on my arms last week. The one you saw happened yesterday. Worthless." 

"What about your parents? Why haven't they done anything?" I snorted at this. What a truly naive boy. Like my parents would actually care. 

"Yeah right like they would care. They are just as bad if not worse. They helped Aaron carve words into my arms. Not to mention when my dad gets drunk. Honestly, I doubt they will even pay the stupid ransom. They always tell me I am better off dead...." I trailed off at memories of lonely nights locked in the basement with out food plaguing my mind. 

"Oh Flash..." He cut off as the door slammed open. Revealing 2 displeased kidnappers with guns in their hands. I gulped already guessing why they look upset. My parents refused the ransom.

"Hello chickadees looks like we have a little problem. The baxters have refused to pay the ransome. So I am afraid you mister Flash are obsolete now. Don't worry we will make it fast. Won't feel a thing." One of our captors sang watching with a smile as his partner leveled a gun on my head. Making me shiver in dread at the feel of the gun on my skull. So this is it huh. Hmm always thought my family would be the cause of my death. Oh well at least I won't have to suffer under my families hands anymore.

"Any last words kiddo?" Looking up tears streaming down my face. I offered Peter one last heart broken smile. My heart pounding a mile a minute as I gave my last words to someone I consider my little brother.

"At least my parents will finally get their wish. Goodbye Peter, and I'm sorry." I whispered closing my eyes as I braced for the pain.My eyes shoot open a moment later at the furious screech of Peter. Staring in shock I watch as Peter breaking his bonds attacks our captors. Earning him multiple new bullet holes. Finally knocking out the last person he staggars over to me. Untying my bonds before collapsing in my arms. Its than that the watch on his wrist shows the face of Tony Stark.

"Kid are you ok? Happy told me you were kidnapped where are you?" Mr. Stark demanded. 

"Um he is knocked out at the moment." I stammer shocked that i am talking to the Tony stark.

"Right you must be Flash hang on I am tracking the watch. Be there soon." A few moments later Mr. Stark bursts in. His face plate vanishing to reveal a worried stark. Eyes locking on Peter. Mr. Stark snatches him from my arms panicking before racing away with his cargo. A few seconds after he leaves a tired Captain America arrives to escort me to the avengers tower where he quickly ushers me into what i presume to be the infirmary.

After being checked over by the hulk in his human form my brother appeared at the door a svowl on his lips. The avengers must have called him. I gulped my face paling as I realized what was awaiting me at the house. My family hates it when I become a bother. They will definitely see my kidnapping as my fault. I whimpered terrified with no way out. Head down i allowed his hand to grasp the back of my head pushing it down as he plastered on a fake sugary smile for the Avengers. Not that it mattered anyway they were to busy fussing over Peter to realize I was about to die. After all that effort peter put in and it will be for not. I was about to die. 

Taking one last glance back at the still Peter I allowed a tear to slide down my cheek. Oh how I wish someone would fuss over me like that.

* * *

**WARNING TORTURE A HEAD**

* * *

The moment I got back I was yanked inside and carted to the basement where a bloody table with chains on it sat. A table of tools sitting beside it. Still don't know where they got the chains or the special table from. Pushing me roughly onto the table my parents and brother clasped the chains around me. Anger bright in their eyes.

"How dare you come back alive." My mom snapped slapping me across the face.

"Do you realize the embrassment you caused us getting a call from the Avengers." My dad agreed tightening the chains as my brother pulled out his knife.

"You are nothing but a burden. We have put up with you long enough." With that Aaron placing the tip of the knife against my skin began cutting across my arm. Peel back my skin to reveal blood and sinew. I screamed in agony as I realized they weren't just punishing me they planned on killing me. I whimpered in pain as Aaron dug the knife in deeper as he continued skinning me alive. Tears pricking my eyes as my limbs grew weaker. I was just about to give up and pass out when the door burst open. Revealing a horrified Iron man on the other side. The rest happened in a blur. My mind barely ablt to process events as Iron man took down my parents and brother before unchaining me and carrying me away. 

Closing my eyes and going limb in his arms I allowed the darkness to consume me. Unaware that the next time I woke my parents and brother would be behind bars. Unaware that I would soon have a new family as the starks adopted me, and a brother who truly loves me. Unaware that Peter and I would eventually become the best of friends. No I was unaware of all of this as I was lost in the first deep sleep I've had in forever. Things are finally looking up for me and Peter.

THE END


End file.
